Unspeakable
by hikari90
Summary: Even though there best friends she still observes him from afar. She wants to tell him, but what if she couldn't speak at all? What if there was no way she could tell him?
1. Chapter 1

His long shoulder length red hair hanging in his eyes. The freckles on his tan face. The confused look in his bright blue eyes as he tries to figure out what to write.

"Ms. Granger, would you please stop gawking and get to work on your essay." Snape snarled.

I blushed hard and avoided Ron's gaze as he turned around to look at me. I looked down at my empty parchment.

I could hear Ron laugh and turn back to his parchment. I smiled inwardly at his low throaty laugh.

"Okay. Times up." Snape said as he forced everyone to put down their quills. I groaned as I realized I spent the whole time staring at Ron. "I want you all to put your parchment on my desk then you may leave."

I sighed as I wrote my name on the empty parchment. Oh well, I won't get into too much trouble if I miss _one_ assignment. I place the parchment on Snape's desk then went back to my seat to grab my stuff.

"Come on Hermione.' Harry said walking over to me. 'It's lunch time."

I followed Harry out of the classroom avoiding Ron, who was standing beside me. 'Great. Another lunch when I'm going to have to hide my blushing.' I thought.

Ron, Harry, and I have known each other for eight years. Ever since we were first years. Now, here we are seventh years. Ron and Harry have grown the most. Ron at 6'3, his voice deeper than ever. Fred and George had sent him American clothes before school started, so he wasn't wearing ratty hand-me-downs anymore. Harry was an inch shorter then Ron. His black hair almost as long as Ron's and as unruly as ever. He's emerald eyes brighter than ever behind his glasses.

I groaned silently as I realized that they had changed more than I had. I still had brown curly hair. I still had the same hazel eyes. I was still was 5'5. Yeah, I was a little curvier but…it wasn't like it was noticeable. I was just the same Hermione I've always been; the know-it-all, the brainiac, the mud-blood.

I followed Harry into the Great Hall and sat between him and Ron at the Gryffindor table. Lunch appeared before us. I smiled as I saw both Harry and Ron grab at as many sandwiches as they could grab. I laughed when I noticed there were no more sandwiches for me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron looked to see that Hermione hadn't gotten anything to eat. Then he realised that she hadn't even had time to grab anything since he and Harry had grabbed most of it. With half a sandwich hanging from his mouth he picked up one of the sandwiches he had grabbed and placed a sandwich on her plate. She laughed when he did and broke it into pieces and began to eat.

Ron swallowed what was in his mouth and looked at her, "Sorry about that. I think Harry and I were hungrier then we thought." Harry nodded confirming what he was saying. "I think it's just N.E.W.T's getting to us."

"It's okay. I understand." She smiled finishing her sandwich.

He hadn't noticed before, but does she look sadder than usual?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smiled and finished the sandwich. 'Will I ever tell him my true feelings?' I thought sadly. I saw Ron give me a concerned look. I put up my happy face again and he smiled.

Harry was too busy eating to see anything.

I picked up my bag, "I'm going to go to the library."

"Wait." Ron shoved the last of his sandwiches in his mouth. "I'll come with you." He said after he swallowed.

My eyes widened, "You don't have too."

"I want to." Ron smiled. "Harry. Harry!" He shouted in Harry's ear.

"What?!" Harry said putting down his sandwich.

"I'm going to go to the library with Hermione." He said laughing.

"Okay." Harry went back to his eating.

Ron followed me to the library.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron saw Hermione frown as he suggested he'd go too. She probably hadn't realised she'd frown.

Hermione sat at one of the tables, Ron sat beside her. "Hermione, what's going on?" Ron asked, his voice an octave lower.

"Nothing." Hermione said pulling out a piece of parchment not looking at him.

"Come on. You can tell me. We're best friends." Ron said.

"I'm fine Ron." Hermione said smiling looking at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I keep lying to him. I wish I could just stop and tell him. You know what, that's what I'm going to do. I opened mouth to speak. Nothing came out. I didn't understand why.

I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I looked at Ron and tried to speak again. I tried to say hello, but nothing came out. I tried to read out loud the title of a book that was behind Ron. All that happened was my lips moved to the words. No sound coming out.

Ron looked at me with worry as my eyes filled with tears. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

I tried to yell out that I couldn't speak. Tears streamed down my face. I pulled out my quill and wrote on the parchment in big letters 'I can't speak. No sound seems to be coming out my mouth.' I handed him the note.

"Are you serious?" Ron said standing up.

I cried some more and slammed my head on the table. I felt him rub my back.

"Okay. Tell me what I should do?" Ron said in my ear. "Okay, bad choice of words. Hermione, write what I should do."

I lifted my head and wrote down;

_Ron, I don't know._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ron watched as she handed him the parchment again. She slammed her head against the table again. Ron winced as he heard the thud.

He read what she wrote. "Hermione, I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey."

Ron saw Hermione nod slightly. He ran out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw Ron run to go get Madam Pomfrey. This was so frustrating. It's not like I had a sore throat or anything. I looked up to find Ron's red face and Madam Pomfrey staring at me.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Madam Pomfrey asked me.

I gave her an evil look. Ron spoke for me, "I told you she lost her voice."

"Okay, can you try to speak for me?"

I opened my mouth a said, "I hate you." Nothing came out.

"Huh.' She pressed her fingers to my neck. 'Open your mouth."

I opened my mouth wide.

"Huh. You don't have a sore throat." She said.

I rolled my eyes, I knew _that_.

"I don't know why you can't speak. Until I do, you're just going to have to wait it out." She said looking at Ron. "Ron, I need you to be her _voice_."

"How can I do that?" Ron said a piece of his red hair falling in his eye's I sighed mentally.

"Just speak for her. It's not that hard. I'll get back to you as soon I figure out what's going on." Madam Pomfrey left the library.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron looked at Hermione. The rims of her eyes red. "You okay?" He asked.

Hermione nodded and pulled the piece of parchment closer to her. She picked up her quill.

_Ron are you sure you're okay being my 'voice'? _

Ron read what she wrote. "Yeah, I'm fine with it. I guess it just means that were going to be closer than ever."

Hermione nodded.

"Ron!' Someone coming in the room yelled. It was Seamus Finnegan.

"Hey man." Ron said as Seamus walked over to him.

"Hey, Ron. Hermione." Hermione waved to him. "An owl came for you during the end of lunch. It left a note for you. I thought I'd bring it to you." Seamus handed Ron the note and left.

_Ronald Weasley,_

_Madam Pomfrey informed me of Ms. Granger's situation. I've giving all of Ms. Granger's teacher's word of the situation. I've also let them know that you would be in class with her. I've informed them that you would be acting as her 'voice' until she gets her voice back. This won't be a problem since_ _you both only have one class that is not together. In case it takes months for Ms. Granger to recover her voice you will be receiving your lessons and will need to take Astronomy during a Saturday session before you have Quidditch practise. If you have any problems take it up with me._

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Hermione lifted a brown eyebrow. Ron smiled and handed her the letter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I read the note and handed it back to him. I just nodded.

"Are you okay with that?" Ron asked smiling.

I nodded and smiled.

"It shouldn't be that hard, right?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

All I could do was laugh, I had no idea what was going to happen. There was still the matter of fact that I had feelings for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:: yay. i updated. i meant to update this yesterday...didn't work. so, here it is...hope you like it.**

Ancient Runes

After lunch Ron followed me to Ancient Runes. The one class I didn't have with Harry and Ron. It was a class that mainly had Ravenclaw's. Lucky enough for me I knew no one in that class. I usually just sat in my corner in the back of the class, you know…actually doing my work. So, I guess Ron won't have to speak for me much in this class.

I know you're probably thinking, what about if I want to answer a question. Well, Professor doesn't really ask questions. He lectures, gives us book work, then sits at his desk and reads. Or sleeps, no one can really tell.

I sat down at my seat. Usually I lay all of my stuff out all over the desk. I was about to when Ron sat down beside me. I looked at him and he smiled at me.

I sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron looked over at Hermione. 'Oh god, this class is going to be boring.'

He watched as the Professor stood up and started talking. Ron laid his head down and fell asleep. 'How long was this going to last?' He thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked over at Ron, he had fallen asleep 20 minutes ago. I giggled as I heard him lightly snore. A couple of Ravenclaw's looked at me like I was weird.

The Professor gave me a look from his desk. Ron's snoring was getting louder.

I poked him in the side. He shot up from his seat, falling off of it. I couldn't help but laugh.

He gave me a dirty look as he got back in the seat beside me. He eyes red from being pressed against his arm.

I stared at his as he started to acknowledge where he was. He looked at me and smiled.

"Is the class over yet?" Ron asked.

I shook my head 'no'.

"Then why'd you wake me?" He grunted.

I pointed towards the scowling teacher. Ron blushed.

"I snored, didn't I?" He laughed.

I nodded. 'This whole not talking thing is hard.' I thought frustratingly.

"So, what's going on?" He asked.

I showed him my parchment and pointed towards the text book before me. He winced.

"Wow. That sucks." Ron said. "Is that all you usually do in this class?"

I nodded.

"How long was I asleep?"

I pulled out a clear piece of parchment.

_20 minutes._

"Wow. How much more do you have to do on the book work?" He asked looking over my shoulder.

_I finished._

"That's good. So, what do we do now?"

_I don't know. What do you want to do?_

"Talk I guess." He said. "Not talk, talk. But you know 'talk'. I'm going to shut up now."

I laughed at him.

_I understand what you mean._

Ron sighed in relief. "Good. So, how have you been? I felt like I haven't seen you in ages."

I gave him a look.

"You know what I mean." Ron laughed.

_Yeah, we haven't talked in awhile._

"I know. I've been busy. You know with Quidditch." Ron said.

_And with you actually studying for N.E.W.T's._

"Hey!"

I laughed.

"So, what's your reason for not talking to me?" Ron asked looking at me questionably.

'Cause I like you and I'm too afraid of you finding out and rejecting me.' I thought sadly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron looked at her before she took a minute to answer. When she finally started to scribble something down he started to wonder why it would take so long to answer an easy question.

_I guess it's because I was too busy studying too._

Ron read her neat handwriting. He looked up at her after he read it. He didn't believe her. As a matter of fact it seemed like before yesterday at the beginning of this year it seemed like she'd been avoiding him.

'Why would she avoid me?' Ron thought. He shook his head. He'd find out sooner or later. 'Maybe Harry knows something?'

"So are you dreading the N.E.W.T's?" Ron asked deciding to change the subject.

_Nope. I think I'll do fine on them._

"You say that now and the day after the last day of testing you'll be freaking out saying you failed." Ron said smiling.

Hermione laughed. _You're right._

"I sure am."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Class continued on like this until it was time for Transfiguration. I stuffed the huge text book in my bag and turned in the work. I followed Ron out of the class and we met up with Harry.

"Where've you been?" Harry asked Ron.

Apparently Harry hadn't gotten the memo.

I gave Ron a looked that said, 'Explain it to him.'

"She lost her voice. Madam Pomfrey says that she doesn't know what's wrong so I have to be her 'voice' until she gets it back." Ron quickly explained.

"Oh. That sucks." Harry said hugging me. I nodded in agreement. "But hey…this means we get a break from her correcting." Harry laughed.

I hit him in the shoulder and scowled at him.

He grabbed his shoulder in pain. "Hey! I was just kidding."

I gave him an evil look.

"Okay. Let's go to Transfiguration." Ron got in between us and pulled us into the class.

"Ah. Ms Granger. Come up here." Professor McGonagall said as I entered the room.

I strolled up to her desk, Ron walking behind me.

"Well Ms Granger, Dumbledore has informed us of your situation. We've all agreed that it would be best if all the assignment that are giving you both can do together. That way you can help each other, Hermione you can help Ron study with his N.E.W.T's and Ron will be able to answer questions in class for you."

I nodded my head and so did Ron.

McGonagall told us to go back to our seats. Ron sat next to me. 'Oh, crap.' I groaned as I saw Malfoy coming out way with Dumb and Dumber lagging behind him.

"What's this I hear about you losing your voice Granger?" The blonde asked scowling.

"Why don't you leave us alone?" Ron said standing up from his seat. He stared down at the blonde boy's head. 'Man, he's gotten tall.' I thought.

"What's that Weaselbee? Sticking up for your mudblood girlfriend?" Malfoy snarled.

"Shut up Malfoy." Ron said waving his fist at him. All three of the idiots walked away laughing as I blushed, not in anger, but because he had referred me as Ron's girlfriend.

Ron saw me do this and gave me a confused look, "Hermione?"

**a/n:: yay, so you made it through the chapter...now would it be too much to ask you to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:: here's another lovely chapter...enjoy.**_

_Previously:_

_"What's that Weaselbee? Sticking up for your mudblood girlfriend?" Malfoy snarled._

_"Shut up Malfoy." Ron said waving his fist at him. All three of the idiots walked away laughing as I blushed, not in anger, but because he had referred me as Ron's girlfriend._

_Ron saw me do this and gave me a confused look, "Hermione?"_

Chapter Three

'Oh crap!' I thought…no practically screamed in my head. This doesn't mean he suspects…right? I mean all I did was blush.

"Hermione?" Ron asked again.

I took in a breath. 'Breathe in, breathe out.' I told myself.

"You okay? It's okay if you're mad." Ron said looking at me.

I sighed in relief. He thought I was mad. 'Oh thank Merlin.' I mentally bowed down.

"So, are you okay?" He asked again.

I nodded and smiled. That was a close one!

"So, how did you manage to lose your voice?" Harry asked.

I scowled at him, is it just me or did Harry get more stupid and Ron got less stupid? No, not possible.

Ron laughed, "Harry, we don't know. Madam Pomfrey is still trying to figure it out."

If Harry asks one more question I'm killing him. I don't care if he's the 'Chosen One.'

"Okay, as long as it wasn't Malfoy there at the time then I'm fine." Harry said laughing. I joined in getting what he said.

Ron tilted his head and looked at us, "What do you mean?" Ah, things are normal again.

"I mean if Malfoy was there and he was the one who got Madam Pomfrey she probably would have told him to follow her around and be her 'voice'."

"Oh.' Ron laughed. 'True."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron looked at Hermione. 'She seemed to be enjoying herself today. Whatever was wrong with her earlier seems to have vanished. It's nice to hear her laugh.' Ron thought with a smile.

"Okay class take your seats." Professor McGonagall said.

Ron sat next to Hermione, which of course was what he was supposed to do. He looked over at Harry, who unfortunately had to sit next Malfoy because there were no more seats. Ron laughed when he Harry scowled.

Hermione looked him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked over at Ron questioningly wondering why he laughed. He leaned in closer, I guess because he saw my expression, he whispered in my ear. "Look at Harry."

I looked around searching for where Harry was sitting, I giggled when I saw that he was sitting next to Malfoy. 'I hope Harry will be okay over there.' I thought.

"He may be mad later." Ron said with a laugh.

I nodded. Oh, he will be. Professor McGonagall started class.

You know, with all the years we've been here and all the times I've seen Ron screw up on _everything_. Think of all the times he's screwed something up.

Well…I was surprised. He didn't screw up on anything in Transfiguration.

At the end of class Ron and I both had successfully transformed our table into a tame lion. I'll let you in on a little secret…I didn't do anything. It was all him. I KNOW! I couldn't believe it either. I'm proud of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Okay, that wasn't supposed to happen.' Ron thought. 'I didn't mean to turn the table into a lion.'

Come to find out Ron hadn't even heard what the assignment was, he was just so happy that Professor was giving him congratulations. He was also not willing to say anything because of the happy look on Hermione's face.

"That was wicked!" Harry said as they walked out of the class. "Now, only if you could have done that to Malfoy and made him a bunny, I would have been happier." Hermione laughed at this.

"Next time I'll accidentally point my wand that way." Ron laughed.

After that one last laugh silence become of the three. Until…

_Gurgle._

Hermione laughed at the sound.

"Okay, I think it's time for dinner. Hermione's stomach just said so." Ron laughed.

Harry agreed and the three left for dinner, but leaving Hermione a little nervous.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How am I going to talk to people at dinner?' I angrily thought. This is going to suck.

We entered the Great Hall. I sat next to Ron, of course, at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny Weasley said.

I waved to her, secretly hoping she wasn't in a mood to talk.

"So, what if someone poisoned your goblet without you knowing?" Harry said lowering his voice to a whisper, he had sat down if front of us.

At first I was confused, then I got it.

"Come on Harry now you're thinking like Hermione." Ron said. I nodded. Then gave him a look of 'HEY!'

"Your right. I'm just wondering. Do you think someone poisoned you?" Harry asked looking at me.

I thought about it for awhile. At the time I hadn't really ate anything except the sandwich. Nothing that could have any poison. I shook my head.

"Could it be a spell?" Ron asked just now thinking it.

My eyes widened, it could be. Who would do that? I know…Malfoy, but is he mentally capable of doing something like this?

"I don't know." Harry said.

"What do you think?" Ron asked looking at me.

I sighed. 'Maybe if it is a spell we could probably find it in the library.' I thought.

"You right. We'll go to the library after dinner." Ron said a second before the food came. When the food arrived I lost both boys to their hunger. Wait a freaking minute…how'd he know that I was thinking the library?


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:_

_I sighed. 'Maybe if it is a spell we could probably find it in the library.' I thought._

_"You right. We'll go to the library after dinner." Ron said a second before the food came. When the food arrived I lost both boys listening skills to their hunger. Wait a freaking minute…how'd he know that I was thinking the library?_

Chapter Four

'I know that I didn't say that. I mean come on.' I thought frustratingly. I opened my mouth and tried to speak. Nope, nothing. So, there's absolutely no way that I said that out loud. I looked over at Harry and Ron. They were stuffing their faces with meatloaf.

_Gurgle. _My stomach sounded again. Okay, enough thinking. I grabbed whatever I could before the boys had seconds and ate everything that was left. I ate just listening. I guess you can say I like to talk a lot. The reason I point this out is because it was quiet and I could hear everything around, something I've never done before.

I could hear the sounds of Ron and Harry slurping and swallowing their food. I could hear Ginny talking to Lavender about someone, Neville I think. I could hear Malfoy cackling behind me. Goyle and Crabbe shortly followed after. I rolled my eyes not wanting to think what they were talking about.

"Eat." Ron said with his mouth full of food, startling me.

I rolled my eyes and picked up a roll and took a big bit out of it. I gave him a look of 'Are you happy?' He smiled at me and went to his eating.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron went back to his eating after he saw Hermione take a bit out of her roll.

'My mouth is dry.'

Ron looked up, 'What the heck? Okay, I know I didn't think that.'

Hermione picked up her goblet and chugged her Pumpkin Juice. Ron's eyebrows burrowed in confusion.

'Holy …' Ron stopped eating and listened closely.

Hermione looked up at Ron giving him a weird look. 'What is he doing? Why'd he suddenly stop eating? Is he sick?'

Ron's eyes widened as he heard Hermione worried voice, except she hadn't spoke at all. She couldn't speak, it was her thoughts that she was hearing. 'Maybe that's what happened earlier with the library thing.' He thought getting back to his food.

Ron decided to let it go, he'd ask Dumbledore later why he could read her mind. For now, he'd just have a little fun. Maybe he'd learn something he never knew about.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What is he doing? Why'd he suddenly stop eating? Is he sick?' I thought as I saw Ron stop and stare at me. I saw his eyes widen. He got a grin on his face as he began to eat again.

'Weird.' I thought as I got back to my eating.

Ron and Harry waited for me to finish eating before we began our search in the library.

While in the library I picked up all the books I could find about curses. I handed each boy about five to look through. I laughed as they both groaned at the size of the books.

"I don't even know what to look for." Harry groaned.

I pulled out a piece of parchment. By the time I get my voice back I will have run out of parchment.

_Just search for speaking curses. Look in the index if you need to._

"Okay."

I opened one of the books in front of me. It was called Curses and more Curses. I turned it to the table of contents.

Highly Known Curses pages 1-16

Simple Curses pages 17-32

3 Ways to Tell That You Have Been Cursed pages 33-48

I stopped right there. I turned to page 33.

_Reason # 1:_

_Something unexplainable happens. You can't figure out why something's been happening to you. _

_Reason #2_

_You drank something that you usually love to drink suddenly tastes bad. (If this is the reason you can related too then maybe you should look into poisons.)_

_Reason #3_

_Feel like you are sick, but you were perfectly healthy the day before?_

I looked through the sections till I found something.

_Finding a Counter Curse_

_Okay, so if you can relate to at least two of the reasons…then you've been cursed. A way to find out a counter curse is to search for the curse it's self. Figure out what happened, what you were doing at the time, and who was around you? Find these three things and set out on your search. Knowing these three things will be a big help. If you need to ask someone who's expertise is in curses. Tell them those three things and they could probably help you._

I shut the book and set it down frustratingly. I'd have to think about the big three when I wasn't getting a headache. I looked over a Ron. His long hair around his face as he read the book in front of him. 'Dang it. He's so hot.' I thought.

Ron looked up at me. I turned my head and blushed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Dang it. He's so hot.' Ron heard Hermione think. He raised his head, he saw Hermione turn her head and blush.

'Who is she talking about?' Ron thought looking at her, she stuck her nose back into a book. He shook his head.

Harry closed his book, "I'm not finding anything helpful."

"Neither am I." Ron said closing the book he was reading. He looked at Hermione.

She shook her head and held out the book that was in front of her. Harry and Ron read what it said.

"So, we just need figure out what happened, who was around, and what were you doing." Harry said repeating what he had just read. Hermione nodded.

"Well, I was around and she was talking to me. I didn't see anybody else around." Ron answered.

_Neither did I. I didn't feel different at the time either._

"Well, that's not much to go own. Should we ask the new Professor?"

As per usual Hogwarts had another new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. The new was Professor McCadden, she came straight from Ireland. She wasn't the best, but she was something new.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought about it a while and I decided that we should.

_It's for the best._ I wrote and placed in front of the boys faces.

"I guess we will then. Maybe someone should have decided this sooner." Harry said.

I nodded, I saw Ginny running up to us.

"Harry, Professor McGonagall wants to talk to you right now." Ginny said what she needed to say and walked away. I guess she was still mad that Harry wouldn't get back with her.

"Oops." Harry smiled.

"What happened?" Ron asked knowing he had done something.

"I sort of did something to Malfoy when class ended. It must have had a delayed effect." Harry laughed.

I scowled at Harry.

"Don't worry, nothing too bad. I'll be right back." Harry said walking off.

I was left alone with Ron, again.

"Do you want to go ahead and see if we can talk to Professor McCadden?" Ron asked moving into the chair next to me.

I nodded.

"Okay, let's go." We both got up and left the library.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Hermione entered Professor McCadden's office.

"I was wondering when you two would visit me. I heard what's going on." She smiled, swiping her dark ginger hair to the side.

"Can you help Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I can try." She smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:: I was so proud of myself this weekend. I actually wrote two chapters. Yay! Well, here's chapter five. I'm hoping its okay.**_

_Previously:_

_Ron and Hermione entered Professor McCadden's office._

_"I was wondering when you two would visit me. I heard what's going on." She smiled, swiping her dark ginger hair to the side._

_"Can you help Hermione?" Ron asked._

_"I can try." She smiled._

Chapter Five

"I can try." Professor McCadden smiled. "So, what happened at the time that you lost your voice?"

I groaned. I swear if she asks me the questions that were in that book I'll hurt her, not really.

Ron laughed beside me, what's he laughing about?

"Go ahead and sit down." McCadden said sitting at her desk.

I sat down at the closest seat to me, Ron sat beside me.

"So, Ron what do you remember?"

'Yeah, ask the dimwit.' I thought crankily. Ron gave me an evil look.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'She called me a dimwit.' Ron thought looking at her. Professor McCadden looked at the two patiently waiting.

"Well.' Ron started out remember what happened. "Hermione said in lunch today that she wanted to go to the library. I decided, 'Hey, I haven't talked to her in a while so why don't I go to.' So, I went with her. She seemed sort of down and I wanted to know what was wrong. At one point she got upset, I don't know why but she did, and then she couldn't speak."

"Okay. Hermione is that what you remembered?" McCadden asked.

Ron watched Hermione nod.

"Ron, do you remember what was going on around you?"

Ron tried to remember, "Nothing I can remember. I didn't notice anyone around us."

"Hermione, did you?"

Hermione shook her head. 'These questions are annoying.' Hermione thought. Ron tried to stifle a laugh.

"Okay. Hermione, I want to talk to you alone. Is that okay Ron?" Professor McCadden asked looking at Ron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at Ron as McCadden asked if he could leave the room. I saw him frown.

"Yes, it's okay." Ron got up and left the room.

"So, Hermione what were you upset about?" She asked.

'How does she expect me to tell her if I can't speak?' I thought frustratingly.

Professor McCadden laughed, "I can read minds, that's why."

'Oh.' I thought.

"Yep, oh. So, tell me what you were upset about?"

'I don't want to.'

"I wouldn't worry so much about if I find out. I won't tell anyone. I'm just trying to help you." She said reassuringly.

'Okay, try to help me with this; what if you were in love with your best friend and the minute you were about to tell him just that, you can't speak?' I thought quickly.

"Okay, I think I know what's going on." She smiled.

'What? Tell me.' I demanded in my head.

"Hermione, you're not ready to tell him. Once you are I think that you'll be able to speak again."

'When will that be?' I thought slamming my head against the table beside me.

"Stop that.' I looked up. 'Hermione, I think that it'll be soon. Just don't rush it."

'Okay.' That was all I thought before she said that Ron could come back in.

"What did I miss?" Ron said sitting back down. I laughed nervously.

"Nothing much. Hermione, could you go outside a minute?"

I looked at her wide eyed. All Professor McCadden did was smiled.

I nodded at walked outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron looked at Professor McCadden with a confused look.

"Ron, when did you start being able to read Hermione's mind?" She asked.

Ron's eyes widen, "What?"

"I can read minds. I could hear her thoughts in yours."

Ron's head drooped, "Before dinner."

"Are you going to tell her?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said lowering his voice.

"I think you should."

"What good would that do? This is the longest I've heard her voice, yes, I know that it's her thoughts. It's just, after last year everything's change." Ron said sadly.

"How's everything changed?"

"Last year I dated Lavender, it seemed like Hermione was jealous. When Lavender and I broke up I thought 'Here's my chance.' Guess what…nothing. We didn't get together. We hardly even saw each other."

"Oh. Does she know of your feelings?"

"No. I'd never tell her either." Ron said.

"Oh. Well, at least tell her that you can read her thoughts.' She said looking at him. 'Just promise you will."

"I promise." Little did Professor McCadden know, Ron had his fingers crossed.

"Okay, well let's let Hermoine join us again." Professor McCadden smiled.

When Hermione came back into the room Professor McCadden just looked at the two for awhile.

"Well, I can't think of anything magical wrong with you Hermione. I think you'll just have to wait it out. Ron?"

"Yes?" He asked looking at Hermoine.

"Keep helping Hermione. I don't think this problem will last too long." She smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Thank you.' I thought.

"Your welcome. Now go to your common room and don't forget I'll see you first thing in the morning." Professor McCadden smiled showing them out the door.

Ron and I walked out of the classroom.

"You okay." Ron asked.

I nodded smiling. At least there wasn't anything too wrong with me.

"That's good." Ron smiled. "I guess we should go and find Harry."

I nodded and followed him to the common room.

"_Unspeakable._" Ron said to the fat lady.

I scowled. Why does the password all the sudden relate to my life? I felt Ron pull me into the common room laughing. I pouted, 'It's not funny.'

"So, what's going on?" Harry asked running up to us.

**A/N:: yayness. Plz review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:: sorry. It took me a long time to write this. I got kind of stuck. Don't hate me if this chapter ends up totally horrible. Maybe I'll come up with something better for chapter 7.**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Previously::_

"_Unspeakable." Ron said to the fat lady._

_I scowled. Why does the password all the sudden relate to my life? I felt Ron pull me into the common room laughing. I pouted, 'It's not funny.'_

"_So, what's going on?" Harry asked running up to us._

**Chapter Six**

"So, what's going on?" Harry asked running up to us. I gave him a positive look.

"Well, I don't know what Professor McCadden told Hermione, but she basically said not to worry about it." Ron answered for me.

"Can she talk?" Harry asked still looking at me. I shook my head.

"It's not too bad." Ron said. "At least she wasn't cursed or anything like that."

'Yep.' I thought. 'Now, don't these boys have Quidditch practise or something? Maybe I should take a nap.'

"Harry? Do we have practise tonight?" Ron asked patting my head. I looked up at him giving him a 'Don't you ever do that again' look. He grinned and I thought 'He's gotten really tall.'

"No, I decided to cancel for tonight. Since it is Friday and all." Harry said grinning.

"What do we want to do tonight?" Ron asked sitting in the lounge chair in the common room.

"I don't know. What did we use to do when we didn't have anything to do and we weren't saving the wizarding world?" Ron asked looking at me and Harry.

I laughed. 'Either me and you were fighting or you and Harry.' I thought to myself.

"What time is it anyway?" Harry asked looking around at the empty common room.

"It's after seven." Ron answered.

'Hmm. You know what sounds good right now, a cup of hot chocolate, a nice warm fire, and a nap on the couch.' I thought to myself randomly.

----------

Ron looked at Hermione and smiled, "We could always relax, and it'll be good for us. Take us away from N.E.W.T's and stress. How 'bout I have a house elf bring up some hot chocolate and we can get the fire going?"

Harry sighed, "Sounds good."

Hermione's eyes were wide, '_Wow, this is getting creepy!'_

Ron laughed to himself as Harry called for Dobby.

----------

I looked at Ron, his eyes full of humour. 'What in the bloody hell is going on here?'

"Hogsmeade weekend is tomorrow. Are you two going down?" Harry asked as Dobby brought three mugs of hot chocolate, leaving as quickly as he had came saying he had to tend to Winky again.

Both Ron and I nodded.

Harry finished his hot chocolate and yawned. "Hmm. I'm tired. I'm going ahead and going to bed."

"Night mate." Ron said as Harry left the room.

"You okay?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"What do you want to do in Hogsmeade tomorrow?" He asked taking a sip.

I shrugged my shoulders grabbing a quill and quickly jotted down, '_I need new quills and parchment.'_

Ron laughed, "Of course."

I smiled, looking at the fire.

----------

Ron looked over at Hermione. He saw a small smile on her face.

'_She's pretty.' _He thought to himself as he sat closer to hurt.

Hermione looked over at him, an eyebrow raised. '_What is he doing?' _She thought.

Ron smiled an inched closer towards her.

_Tbc_

**A/n:: giggle. REVIEW! Lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember:: 7****th**** year. Dumbledore not dead! And the fight with Voldemort is over, but there are still Deatheaters around. Happy reading.**

**A/n:: ur going to so hate me for this chapter. Giggle!**

_Previously::_

_Ron looked over at Hermione. He saw a small smile on her face._

_'She's pretty.' He thought to himself as he sat closer to her._

_Hermione looked over at him, an eyebrow raised. 'What is he doing?' She thought._

_Ron smiled an inched closer towards her._

**Chapter 7::**

Ron smiled an inched closer towards her.

Hermione's eyes widened as she wondered what he was doing.

----------

"Hermione! Ron!" A voice yelled as they crawled through the portrait.

I jumped at least two feet away from Ron, "Aubrey, what's wrong?"

The distraught fifth year ran over to them, out of breath. "I was patrolling the hallway before you reach Hufflepuff's entry way and I heard some strange sounds. I looked and there were death eaters standing there chatting it up. So, I made a run for it. On the way up here I noticed more of them. Professor McGonagall told all of the perfects to run back to their common room and make sure that they lock up their dormitory."

Aubrey took a deep breath, "Professor McGonagall wants Ron and Harry to run down there as soon as possible, grab as many 7th years as you can to help."

I glared thinking, '_What about me?'_

"What about Hermione?" Ron asked Aubrey.

"Professor McGonagall says it's too dangerous. Hermione, you won't be able to use any verbal magic. You won't be able to protect yourself. She wants you to stay here with the 1st through 6th years."

I scowled.

"I'm going to go and get Harry. Hermione, you go ahead and go with Aubrey." Ron said running up the stairs.

"You're not happy about this are you?" Aubrey asked me.

I glared at her.

----------

"Harry!" Ron yelled entering the dorm, waking up the rest of the 7th year boys.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked sitting up slowly.

"There are death eaters in the castle."

Harry shot up at the same time as Neville, Seamus, and Dean.

"What!?" Harry said grabbing his glasses. "How? There's no way they could have been able to get in here."

"Well, they have. Come on we need to get down there. Neville, Seamus, and Dean can come too. Any 7th years are allowed to fight."

"What about Hermione? Does she know?" Harry asked following Ron down the stairs from the dorm and into the Common Room where a bunch of 7th year girls where standing, among them was Ginny.

"Hermione knows. McGonagall doesn't want her to fight. She says that Hermione wouldn't be able to protect herself."

_Boom…_

Both Ron and Harry jumped.

_TBC…part 2 for tomorrow!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:: Short. I know. But it's been awhile for this story! hope you like it!**

**Chapter 8::**

_Boom..._

Both Ron and Harry jumped.

They looked at each other their eyes wide, "HERMIONE!"

----------

I looked around the Common Room, smoke was making it hard for her to see.

"Hermione?" Aubrey coughed grabbing my arm. "Are you okay?"

I nodded in her line of sight, I could faintly hear someone shout my name. Feeling dizzy I sat down on the couch beside us, the smoke in the air getting to me.

"Hermione, are you sure you're okay?" Aubrey asked me again.

I nodded. '_I think.'_ I thought to myself.

"What was that?" Aubrey said to herself.

I shrugged.

----------

Ron looked around the Common Room from the last step on the staircase. The whole room was filled with smoke. All he could make out was Harry standing next to him and the squealing girls in front of him scrabbling to head upstairs.

"Come on, we have to find Hermione." Harry coughed making it through the panic and smoke.

----------

'_My head hurts.'_ I thought as I closed my eyes.

"No Hermione, don't fall asleep we have to get out of this room. The smoke alone can kill us." Aubrey said nudging me.

I nodded, my head hurting even more. I felt something warm and wet trickle down my neck, reaching up I felt around my head. Wincing hard I realized something had hit me in the head. My fingers pooled with blood as I examined the area.

"Oh my…"

I looked up at Aubrey who was staring at my bloody fingers.

----------

"She couldn't be far." Harry said trying to reassure himself.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted. His voice echoed throughout the room.

"Ron?! Over here!" A voice shouted back.

"It's Aubrey." Harry said running towards the voice, Ron already ahead of him.

---------

I heard Ron shout my name, so did Aubrey. She beckoned him over. I tried not to move my head as much as possible as I could hear them running over.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as he reached me. Ron was in front. He sat beside me.

I closed my eyes for a moment.

"No, don't you dare." Aubrey said rousing me again.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"She's hurt. She was hit with something by the explosion. Her head is gushing out blood."

I groaned, '_What just happened?'_


	9. an

Found a new leaf and new things are happening. Finally deciding I need to finish what I've started and reading recent reviews and made sure of that so I'm going to be reading my stuff over again and starting to figure out how I want to finish my stories. I'm excited and ready!


End file.
